El poder que no conoces
by ElviraImf
Summary: Los mortifagos atacan el colegio, y antes de vencerlos Harry descubrira mediante Hermuion el poder k el mago socuro no conoce


Todos sabian que la batalla final se acercaba. Los mortifagos se habian apoderado de los terrenos del colegio, desde la muerte de Dumbledore el castillo ya no era tan seguro y harry sabia que tarde o temprano tendrian que salir alli afuera a luchar contra alguno de ellos, mientras reflexionaba acerca de todo esto miraba como las gotas de lluvia caian sobre los cristales de la ventana formando carreteras de agua.

En ese momento entro Ron a la habitación:

-Los profesores estan advirtiendo que los mortifagos se acercan Harry, mañana tendremos que luchar si queremos salvar el colegio-

-Lo se-

-No te preocupes no estas solo Harry todos nos hemos entrenado duro ya veras como todo sale bien-

.Eso espero-

Ron abandono la habitación, tenia que informarse mejor de la situación del cogio así que dejo a Harry consumido en sus pensamientos.

La noche se acercaba y el gran comedor abrió sus puertas a la cena, los pocos alumnos que habian en el colegio, ya que muchos habían decidido no ir por el peligro que corrien en todas partes, se aglomeraban en la puerta, sin embargo harry prefirió no bajar, el sabi a perfectamente que mañana llegaría el día como decía la profecía tan solo podia vivir el o el mago mas oscuro de todos, aquel al que se le teme hasta nombrar. Sabia que contaba total y absolutamente con la ayuda de Ginny, de Luna, de Neville, y sobretodo de Ron y Hermion sus amigos de siempre.

En esos momentos una castaña entraba silenciosamente en la habitación:

-Supongo que ya te has enterado-

-Supones bien- contesto Harry girandose para verla. El pelo de ella dibujaba rizos y sus ojos ámbar brillaban como nunca.

Hermion se sento junto a el en la repisa de la ventana

-Harry…- dijo esta poniendole una mano en el hombro

-¿Qué-

-No se que pasara mañana pero quiero que sepas que estare a tu lado para que la profecia se cumpla de una maldita vez y podamos volver a tener una vida 'normal'-

Dicho esto se dispuso a salir del cuarto de dejar que su amigo descansara, pero el la agarro de la muñeca haciendole girarse, la miro a los ojos como nunca lo habia hecho:

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No sabes cuanto, Harry¿Tu?-

-Ya me e enfrentado a el varias veces, se que ahora es mas peligroso pero no temo por mi…si no por ti, y por los demas, y sobretodo tengo miedo de que muera sin poder hacer algo que quiero hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero que mi estupida covardia me impide-

-¿Qué es?-

Harry se giro quedando cara a cara con ella

-Esto-

Se aproximo a ella con cuidado, las manos le temblaban pero las puso sobre su cintura atrayéndole mas a el, pudo aspirar el olor a vainilla que desprendia ella, sus bocas se acercaron timidamente asta que sus labios jugaron en un sin fin de movimientos, y conocían cada lugar de la boca del otro, Hermion puso su mano en el pecho de Harry notando como su corazón latia efusivamente. Después del beso un miedo se apodero de Hermion que incapaz de mirar los ojos de su compañero salio disparada del cuarto

La noche no fue nada tranquila para ninguno de ellos.

A la mañana siguiente bien temprano todo el colegio fue al gran comedor, los mortifagos ya estaban cerca del lago, los profesores al estar todos en el comedor hicieron un hechizo de preteccion a excepcion de todos aquellos que querian luchar.

Harry, Ron, Hermion, Luna, Neville y Ginny subieron a por sus baritas, y Harry y Ron decidieron coger las escobas. Harry y Hermion no fueron capaces de mirarse ni siquiera hablarse y el resto de sus compañeros lo noto.

A las 12 en punto ya estaban afuera del colegio, todos los mortifagos intentaron rodearles mientras otros intentaban entrar al colegio, Harry consiguió darle a uno de ellos, mientras Ron volaba sobre la escoba esqibando a otros. Algunos profesores se acercaron para ayudarles a luchar miestras luchaban contra todo aquel que quisiera entrar al castillo.

Hermion se acerco a Harry quien al verla le tomo de la mano con fuerza, tal vez seria la ultima oportunidad de aclarar las cosas

-Siento mi reaccion de ayer- dijo entrecortadamente

-Hermion- dijo Harry lanzando un hachizo contra un mortifago que se acerco

-¿Qué?- grito ella puesto que se habian tenido que separar, Ballatrix luchaba contra Harry en una batalla que no pintaba muy bien…

-Te quiero- le dijo antes de fulminar a Bellatrix y darle un breve beso


End file.
